Zecropolian Hegemony
"If you think you'll get equal representation here in the Hegemony you're quite wrong, everything is about supporting the rich and their agendas" -A Hegemony citizen's response on the territory. The Zecropolian Hegemony is a medium sized territory located in the Northwestern part of the civilized Whirlpool Galaxy. It borders the Delotoiian Space to the North, the Tolorn Cartel to the East and the Republic Territory to the South. Its major hyperlane is the Zecro Hyper Run named after the territory it originated in. The Hegemony is a rich territory filled resource rich worlds that provide for its economy. Most of its exports go straight to the Republic or Tolorn Cartel. Much of their society is defined as a rich dominated society where the poor supply the rich with everything and rich get to do whatever they please whether it means going to war or finding ways to screw more of the lower and middle classes. Founded sometime around 560 GRS, the Hegemony started off on their homeworld of Zecropolis, it was the first planet in the galaxy to be transformed into an ecumenopolis, here the rich lived in the skyscrapers above while the poor lived in the slums that was their Under City. They first expanded outward to their moon where they transformed the lifeless moon into a thriving farm world. The feats the Zecropolians achieved still surpassed technology, its believed the Zecropolians were once ruled by a science council due to how fast they developed their technology. However proof of this allegation was lost to the ancient Zecropolians, despite lack of evidence the advancement the Zecropolians possessed still amaze scientists. Its believed they were the first territory to utilize modern day Hyperspace engines, since they were able to colonize many worlds prior. By the end of 1000 GRS the Zecropolians defined their territory by claiming their little area of space. The Zecropolian Hegemony's government is a rich aristocratic society where the rich lives lavish lives while the poor managed the rich's lifestyle. Ran by an elite council known as the Hegemony Council, the Council runs everything in the territory ranging from military to economic standpoints. The council tells what happens in the territory everything that has a major impact in the territory goes through the council. In the past there have been multiple power struggles to remove the council from power all of which failed due to how powerful the rich have over the poor. The Hegemony Council makes sure that no-one else usurps power from them even if it means taking care of the rich themselves that put them in power. The government of the Hegemony is not without flaws, the rich demand more power taking more and more from the poor, some say even trying to take power from the same council they put in. However thanks to the council the poor have just enough power that they aren't being treated as slaves while the rich only have enough power that they don't destroy the entire territory due to their selfish actions. The Zecropolian War '''Sometime around 2349 GRS the Zecropolian Hegemony was enjoying its fair trade with the Republic and Tolorn Cartel, however something was about to happen. According scholars the rich executed the Hegemony Council and started a war against the Republic. The war started when they attacked the peaceful world of Arrogosii V, a theocratic world located on the Zecro Hyper Run. They transformed the peaceful theocratic world of Arrogosii V into a modern consumerism world replacing most of their culture with their own. This attack shocked the Republic, they sent a fleet to reclaim Arrogosii V but the Zecropolians left the planet before the Republic arrived. This wasn't the last of the Zecropolians fueled for more war the Zecropolians attacked several Tolorn Cartel worlds and blamed it on the Republic and vice versa in hopes both major territories would fight each other leaving them to clean house. The tactic worked for the first 10 years of the war, their ultimate mistake was attacking the Founder's Triangle. Decimating the Republic Capital and Ice Crystal City ultimately lead the Republic to push back the Zecropolians in the remaining 13 years of the war. The war soon turned when the Tolorn and Republic united and attacked the Zecropolian Hegemony in 2 fronts. The killing blow for the Hegemony happened when the Republic obliterated Henadorus, the only moon of Zecropolis. The debris rained down on the ecumenopolis world. The Hegemony under a new council surrendered immediately after the destruction of Henadorus. The council immediately barred and demanded reparations from the rich to pay off the damages caused by their hunger for war. This lead to more power struggles in the Hegemony, it wouldn't last long before the Republic overthrew the Council and replaced it with one of their own. The Republic Council remained in power till they pulled out of the Hegemony in 2351 GRS. ''' Today the Zecropolian Hegemony remains the same where the rich live their lavish lives while the poor supply their demand. The new council makes sure the rich are kept in check less to prevent another Zecropolian War, their exports supply the Republic and Tolorn Cartel, while the rich still demand more power and possibly another war, the Hegemony Council remains adamant that another war with the galaxy would effectively end their existence since alot of the soldiers fought in the Zecropolian War were poor, and without the poor to supply their demands the Hegemony would collapse. To this day word of another war from the Hegemony lingers especially in the Republic where worlds bordering the Hegemony fear the most. However the Hegemony won't be going to war thanks to the Galactic Senate and the Hegemony Council. It was thanks to the Galactic Senate that the Hegemony has a voice in galactic politics. In the end starting from a small world to a territory of their own the Zecropolian Hegemony remains as one... unique territory where everything is all about the rich.